Justice Knights
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Takes place in ZKD Vol 2: Shadows of the Past. The Knights and Titans go to the JLU Watchtower to get signed up. Crossover with Teen Titans


Robin was in his room and staring at his computer. Actually, he was glaring at his computer. A close up on the screen showed the face of the Dark Knight of Gotham himself, Batman.

"Hello Robin," Batman greeted. "Now let's cut to the chase," Batman said before he explained why he had calmed.

Robin spoke, "You want me to take Pluto, Shadow and Draco to the Watchtower? Why?"

Batman explained in his usual monotone voice, "They need to be registered as official members of the Titans as well as the Justice League. They would also need their League ID's made as well as security clearance." He continued, "Also, I'd like to meet these _friends_ of yours." Batman added, "I also want a background check made on these Knights and I also heard that you recently added a former criminal by the name of Jinx to the roster and another one by the name of Blackfire. Is this true?" Batman inquired with narrowed eyes.

"Yes. Actually, it was Draco who recruited Jinx. Blackfire came on her own. We've seen what they can do. Very impressive."

"Do you trust them that much?"

"Yes. We gave them a chance and they proved themselves."

"That's good. Tell them to come to the Watchtower tonight at 2000 hours." Batman sighed, "I've been hanging out with Green Lantern a little too much." Batman's face disappeared signifying that he signed off.

Robin tapped his fingers on his desk. The Justice League was getting involved. Of course, they did fund the Tower and its equipment as well as gave them a city to protect. Being unofficial junior members of the league, they were seen as rookies, but they still were able to hold their own against the various super villains in the city.

Compared to most of the villains the League has faced, the villains in Jump City were tame. They weren't as dangerous as Metallo, Darkseid or even…the Joker.

The name of the deranged Gotham Clown Prince of Crime still gave him nightmares.

Now, the Titans did have a super villain that could be as dangerous as the Joker. Slade, however, unlike the Joker, wasn't insane. He was totally rational, just pure evil. After they thought he died in the volcano eruption, he came back more powerful and dangerous as ever. He could now fly and shoot fireballs. Robin was tempted to call for help, but decided he could handle Slade. Now, with the addition of Titans East as well as the Knights joining the Titans in Jump City, it seemed that Slade would meet his match.

But, Slade hadn't appeared on their sensors since the last time they tangled with him. However, was that a good or a bad thing?

Sighing, he decided to call the Knights, Blackfire and Jinx for a meeting.

* * *

The other Titans had gone on a mission. It was another rescue mission to an apartment building that suddenly caught on fire. Currently, Robin was in the living room with the Knights, Blackfire and Jinx. 

Robin cleared his throat. He began, "The League wants to meet you guys, personally."

"The League?" Draco questioned. "The League of Extraordinary Gentleman?" he joked. Shadow whacked him on the head for his stupid joke. Everyone else facefaulted.

"The Justice League," Robin clarified after he recovered.

Jinx's eyes widened, Pluto's jaw dropped, Shadow had a look of surprised on his face, but Draco was still confused.

"The Justice League? Who are they?"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"You mean you haven't heard of the Justice League?" Robin asked. Draco shook his head.

"Even I've heard of it," Blackfire pointed out, "I mean, I've passed it a couple of times when I flew around the Earth."

"Draco, the Justice League is the largest organization of heroes assembled from across the world and known Universe," Shadow explained.

"It was started by Batman, Superman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, The Flash, Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter," Pluto added.

"In other words, the biggest and most famous club of goody-goodies that ever existed," Jinx finished.

Draco got the picture, "Oooh, that Justice League."

Robin asked, "Draco, how could you have not known about the Justice League?"

Before Draco could answer, Shadow interrupted, "Because he's been living under a rock this whole time. He was never interested in current affairs. Ironically, he's in the school newspaper club back home." Blackfire snickered.

Draco huffed and glared at Shadow, "I resent that!" Jinx held him down, which made him blush.

"So, when do we leave?" Pluto questioned.

"After the others get here. They're all coming too," Robin answered.

Draco asked, "But isn't the T-Ship only able to fit 5 people. How are we gonna get to the Watchtower?"

Pluto smirked, "I think I got that covered."

The Titans were ready to depart for the JLU Watchtower. They brought nothing but the clothes on their backs, except for Pluto, who was carrying a metal briefcase with his dog symbol on it.

"What's in the briefcase?" Draco asked Pluto.

Pluto slapped his palm lightly on it and grinned proudly, "Just some new tech that Fixit and Cyborg helped with."

"Has it been tested?" Jinx asked asked.

"I was thinking of field testing this baby!" Pluto replied.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"So, Shadow?" Terra began asking, "How are we gonna get there without the T-Ship?"

"Wait and see," Shadow smiled cryptically.

The original 5 Titans (Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin) were already in the T-Ship and ready for launch. After running a final check on everything, the orange space ship was ready to go.

Raven spoke through Shadow's SNK-Phone, "So, Shadow? How are you guys gonna go?"

Shadow smirked and turned to Pluto, "My friend, Takada, would you like to do the honors?"

Pluto smirked and said, "Follow me," and led the other 5 remaining Titans towards the elevator. They went down another level and they behold the sight before them.

Pluto spread his arms out and announced, "LADIES AND GENTS, I GIVE YOU…THE ZX-SHUTTLE!"

The space shuttle was immense, twice the size of the T-Ship, colored in black and silver, Smart Brain Corporation's signature colors. There were jet rockets attached to the tail and an SB emblem painted on the nosecone.

Shadow interjected, "Don't you mean the 'SB-Shuttle'?"

"Well…ZX…SB…Who really cares," Pluto shrugged, "The point is that we have a space shuttle."

Draco agreed, "Who are we to complain? Let's get on board."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hop in!" Terra said excitedly.

"I agree," Pluto nodded.

The cockpit opened up, revealing 6 seats. Shadow's was at the controls.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Draco shouted as he leapt in, carrying Jinx in his arms.

Terra climbed on board with Pluto's help and Shadow levitated in. Blackfire floated in last. The 6 Titans strapped themselves into the seat and Shadow spoke into his communicator.

"Shuttle is ready for take off," he said, "Awaiting further orders." He held onto the controls.

"Ready?" Robin asked, "Okay, blast off in t-minus 10 seconds."

The countdown began as the launch ramps rose up.

10…

9…

8…

A secret trap door opened up on the island to reveal the hangar as the platforms rose up.

7…

6…

5…

The engines began to warm up as the flames erupted.

4…

3…

2…

Everything started to brace themselves.

1…

0…

Blast off.

The ship and shuttle engines roared to life as they launched into the air and out of the Earth's atmosphere, straight into outer space.

"It's beautiful…" Jinx's eyes sparkled as she admired the stars.

"Wow," Draco said, agreed and stunned.

"I've always wanted to see the stars up close," Terra said with a smile.

"Save the sightseeing for later, we're about to land in the Watchtower's hangar," Shadow said as he steadied the controls.

"Man, you gotta see this, Blackfire!" Pluto said, admiring the shiny stars.

"Been there, don't that," she said nonchalantly.

Shadow sighed and rolled his eyes. Robin's voice spoke through the communications channel.

"Watchtower hangar doors are about to open. Preparing to dock," Robin said.

"Roger that, Robin," Shadow said back.

The T-Ship and the ZX-Shuttle both boarded the Watchtower and landed on the docking platform. The hangar doors locked close and the Titans had to wait several minutes for the airlock.

The cockpits then opened up and the Titans either leapt out or floated out of their vehicles.

"The Watchtower," Pluto looked at the hangar with admiration, "I've always wanted to come here since I was a kid, you know?"

"I can see why," Draco agreed, "Everything is so shiny."

"And white," Shadow added.

"Wow, superheroes do get a lot of special treatment," Jinx spoke with an impressed tone.

Terra just looked at the hangar with her mouth open. Blackfire was speechless.

"Hey, dawg!" Cyborg slapped Pluto on the back, causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Yeah, Cy?" Pluto asked as he helped himself back to his feet.

"Wanna check out Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet?" Cyborg asked.

"You bet!" Pluto threw up his fists, "Let's go!" he ran forwards and slammed right into something, falling down again. Blackfire slapped her forehead in embarrassment.

Shadow chuckled and leaned down and said, "I think you found it."

"Har har," Pluto laughed sarcastically. He got up but then bashed his head against something again. "Ugh, I think I found the wing."

"Should've _seen_ that coming," Shadow commented, snickering.

"How?" Draco questioned in confusion. "The jet's invisible."

"Welcome Teen Titans to the Justice League Watchtower," said Superman as he entered with Batman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman.

Pluto stared at Wonder Woman and began to drool while grinning perversely. Blackfire slapped him in the back of the head. Shadow blanched and pulled up his collar.

"Thanks, Superman," Robin walked over and shook Superman's hand.

"C'mon, we'll show you in," Green Lantern said as he led the group into the Watchtower control room.

The Knights, Jinx and Terra's eyes widened as they looked at the many superheroes walking around. Some of them were mingling and others were at monitor duty.

"I've never seen so many superheroes in one place in my entire life," Terra said astounded.

Draco whistled an agreement, "I'll say."

"Wow," Blackfire was awed.

Jinx's eyes looked uncomfortably at the superheroes. She was a superhero now, but she had been a villain a while back. Draco took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Shadow looked around and floated up to see J'ohn, the Martian Manhunter, at the monitor station.

"Good evening," Shadow greeted. J'ohn smiled and greeted him back.

"Good evening to you too. I assume that you are one of the new Titans," J'ohn said.

"I am," Shadow nodded.

Draco looked around and immediately saw someone he though was familiar. The blonde pigtails were a dead giveaway. He approached the teenage girl clad in pink and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and her violet eyes peered at Draco through a pink mask. However, her identity was not hidden from the Dragon Knight.

"Liz! Is that you?" Draco said.

"Do I know you?" The Pink Painter asked. Draco immediately removed his goggles.

"It's me, Leo!" he identified himself. The Pink Painter/Liz, shouted out.

"OMG! I don't believe it!" she immediately hugged him, "I didn't know you were a superhero too! Where've you been?"

"I've been doing hero work with the Teen Titans in Jump City."

"What a coincidence. I'm a member of Titans East."

"Really? So Moon and Venus are here?" he looked around for the two female Knights.

"No. They went on a mission with Titans East after getting themselves signed up."

Jinx watched the exchange and glared. Her teeth were grinding back and forth. She then approached the two, stomping as she did.

"So…" The Pink Painter twirled her hair, "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Yes!" Jinx got between them, "ME! And keep your mitts off my man, Pink Slut!"

"Excuse ME?" Liz glared, "Your hair is pink too!"

"Um…girls?" Draco said nervously, trying to break the two up. The two girls began arguing and gathering attention from some of the super males.

"Place your bets! Place your bets! Catfight of the CENTURY! Who do ya think will win?" Pluto goaded on, carrying a hat and filling up a little black bookie book.

"I bet 30 on the girl in pink!" Flash shouted.

"Put me down for 20 on the girl with pink hair!" Green Arrow waved bills in the air.

Batman groaned and shook his head, "This is why we don't recruit that many teenagers into the League."

Beast Boy took out some bills but caught a glare from his girlfriend. Gulping, he placed them back in his pocket.

Superman tried to break the two girls up. However, Jinx said a few things regarding Superman that could not be typed due to censorship. Superman then said, "Okay, put me down for 50 bucks on the Pink Painter!"

Jinx screamed, "You ruined my outfit!"

"So what? Now it matches your hair!" PP laughed.

"Why you…PINK TWIT!" she launched several bad luck bombs at PP, but the Pink Painter lifted up her palette like a shield and bounced them back at the hex caster. Jinx leapt out of the way and the hex slammed right into…

"DRACO!" both girls screamed as Draco's whole body burst into flames. He ran around, screaming.

"I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! SOMEONE PUT ME OUT!" he yelled out, screaming bloody murder.

"You're a pyrokinetic, you baka!" Shadow shouted. "Put them out yourself!"

"Oh yeah," Draco remembered and reabsorbed the flames.

Jinx and PP were immediately at his side, apologizing to him, and glaring at one another with murderous intent. Jinx's uniform was still pink. Thankfully, PP reversed the effect of her magic paintbrush.

Shadow groaned as he shook his head. His eyes scanned the area and at all the heroes present…most notably the Green Lantern John Stewart. From the inherited memories of his father, he remembered that the Green Lantern Corps were enemies with the Deathtrons, of course the Deathtrons did try to take over Oa. However, Shadow still felt distrustful of all the Green Lanterns, regarding his experience with Val Yor, and was unsure of John. But, knowing that Starfire and the other Titans had accepted him…

"Your team?" Shadow looked over to his side to see Green Lantern, with arms crossed. Now or never.

"Yes, they are," Shadow answered. He introduced himself and saluted, "I'm Shadowcobra, third in command of the Teen Titans…" He thought, '_Now or never…_' "…And Commander of the Deathtron Secret Police."

You could imagine a record player screeching to a halt.

John Stewart's eyes widened and then he chuckled, thinking it was a joke, "You're joking, right? You can't be with the Deathtrons, not a commander, you're just a kid." However, the look he saw on Shadow's face clearly told him the Snake Knight was serious, "You're serious." It wasn't a question.

Shadow nodded, "To avoid false pretenses, I wish to get it all out in the open. I decided to tell you first since both our organizations were in a war two centuries ago."

John looked like he was about to blast Shadow across the room with his power ring, but then remembered from experience that not everyone who belonged to the same organization…or race was the same. This kid…Shadow, might be one of the good ones

"Okay," John sighed. "I have to admit that I'm a bit…stunned to find out that you were-"

"Is," Shadow interrupted. "I'm still a member of the Deathtrons."

"Okay, you're still a member of the Deathtrons. Even so, I've learnt not to judge a person from their affiliations."

Shadow smiled and admitted, "I originally had reservations with visiting the Watchtower, seeing as they had a Green Lantern in the fold."

John raised an eyebrow, "And what's wrong with the Green Lantern Corps?"

Shadow answered, "Personally, nothing. However, while I was in the Deathtron Academy, I was taught a lot about the Green Lantern Corps and how they and the Deathtrons clashed several times. I've seen the footage, but I usually save my judgment until after I meet the person." Shadow hissed mentally, _'Unlike that bigot Val Yor!' _

Pluto, however, was feasting his eyes. There were so many beautiful female members like Stargirl, Fire, Ice, Huntress, Supergirl, Vixen, and just naming a few. Blackfire had to thwack him over the head to remind him of his place and that he had a girlfriend.

Anyway, the Titans were allowed to look around the Watchtower. Draco and Jinx walked around and mingled with a few heroes. Suddenly, Batman came to talk to them. Jinx nervously hid behind Draco, trying to avert from Batman's glare.

"You're Draco, right?" Batman asked, even though he already knew.

"Hai, Batman-sama," Draco bowed and Batman bowed as well. "It is good to finally meet with T…Robin's mentor!"

"Yes, and I am finally glad to be finally meeting one of his new teammates." Batman then asked, "Do you happen to be related to a Kyousuke Hasuma?" Draco's eyes widened under his goggles.

"Yes," Draco answered, "He was my father."

"I'm sorry," Batman said his condolences. "He and I were great friends."

"You…knew my father, Batman-sama?" Draco questioned.

"Very much. I knew him back in college. It was short, but he and I became good friends," Batman gave Draco one of his rare smiles.

"Hey, Bats!" Flash appeared, well, in a flash as his namesake suggested, greeting pleasantly. "Don't scare off the kids. They're new members!"

Batman glared at Flash and retorted, "Speaking of kids, shouldn't you be watching yours?"

Flash snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! Excuse me!" He zipped away and zipped back. This time he wasn't alone. "Meet my new sidekick, Impulse!"

Impulse had reddish brown hair, a little spiked up. His costume was primarily white with a red strip in the centre and red gloves and boots. He wore a pair of yellow goggles. "Hey!" he greeted. He then got a good look at Jinx, and smiled, blushing. "And who are you?"

"The name's Jinx," Jinx answered confidently. Draco did not like the way Impulse was looking at her.

"And I'm Impulse, fastest boy alive!" Impulse grinned. Draco's left eyebrow twitches. Impulse was getting a little too close to Jinx. He got in between them.

"And I'm Draco, **her** boyfriend," Draco glared at Impulse. Impulse glared back. Red and yellow goggles stared at each other with so much intensity, threatening to bore holes into one another. Jinx, sensing the tensed situation, pulled her Knight away.

"Nice to meet you, Impulse, but we need to go," Jinx waved, smiling sweetly, before she walked away.

Impulse looked at her dreamily. _'I think I'm in love…' _

The Titans met up with Static and Gear and they talked. It had been awhile since the Titans last saw Static and Gear. The Titans were introducing their new members to the two when Draco and Jinx walked by.

"Hey, Draco!" Robin called, "I want you to meet some friends of ours. You too, Jinx!" Draco and Jinx walked towards the group. "Static, Gear, I like you to meet Draco and Jinx."

"Is that natural?" Gear asked, looking at Jinx's hair. Jinx seemed to take offence, her eyes glowing pink.

"Yes!" she hissed. Gear backed away. Pluto patted him on the back.

"Chill, dude," Pluto said to him. "You're supposed to be the techno-wiz of the duo, right?" he asked.

"Best in the business," Gear said proudly.

"Oh, really," Pluto adjusted his visor. "You really sure about that?"

Shadow interjected, "Considering the number of failed inventions he has is less than yours, I suppose yes." He smirked. Pluto grumbled.

Then, they heard the PA system announce, "Would the new members please report to the training room."

"That's you guys," Beast Boy reminded, referring to the Knights, Jinx and Blackfire. "This is your big chance to impress them." Pluto and Draco smiled while Shadow merely rolled his eyes.

* * *

(Training room) 

"So the League wants to see what we can do, huh?" Pluto grinned. "Well, they better be prepared. If this is anything like the training exercises back at the Tower, it'll be easy."

Shadow looked around at the various League members sat in stands surrounding the arena-like training room. They were watching them. He narrowed his eyes as he fixed his cloak. "You sure about that?" Shadow questioned Pluto. Pluto chuckled confidently.

Draco was stretching, "Let's just do this, kay guys?" he said to them before waving at Liz and Jinx who then exchanged glares. He sweatdropped, laughing nervously before putting on his game face.

The training room was empty. It was a large silvery metal space with nothing at all. Shaped like a combination of an arena and dome. Wonder what the League were going to do. Well, the Knights knew what they were going to do.

J'ohn spoke, "Activate holographic simulation." As soon as he said that, the training room shimmered, disappearing, only to be replaced by a large city.

"Where are we?" Draco looked around, "What happened? Did we teleport or something?"

"No," Pluto answered, "We didn't. This is a purely solid holographic illusion. Everything looks and feels real, but are all just holograms."

"Could've fooled me," Shadow rolled his eyes. Suddenly, a yellow blast distracted went into their direction, blasting them into the air. "What in the world?"

The city was Metropolis and the villains before them were none other than Sinestro, Livewire and Volcanica.

"Okay," Pluto said, "Now I get it. We're supposed to beat these guys, huh?"

Shadow narrowed his eyes, assessing the situation before saying to his comrades, "Pluto, you take the girl with blue hair. Draco, you take the woman with fire power." Shadow cracked his neck, "I'll handle the one with the glowing yellow ring." Draco and Pluto nodded. "Okay, let's go!"

Livewire was using her electrical powers to zap at Pluto. However, the Knight of Dogs was able to counter with his own electrical bolts. He flew up and punched her in the face with an electrically charged punch. It hit, but didn't do much since she was absorbing his electricity.

Draco didn't even need to dodge any of Volcanica's fire blasts. He merely used his pyrokinesis to manipulate the flames to do his bidding. He also absorbed some of the fire into himself before firing it back at the villain. He then went and kicked Volcanica in the gut with a powerful forward kick before slamming his fist into her gut. He remembered that this was all simulated and he could go all out. He would never think of striking a real lady and was grateful that he never had to.

Shadow was fighting with Sinestro who blasted him with yellow blasts of energy from his power ring. Shadow manipulated the shadows to form a shield to defend himself. Sinestro then formed a fist of energy and rammed it into Shadow's shield, shattering it. Shadow picked himself up and summoned his scepter, lengthening it to battle-staff mode. He swung at Sinestro who then manipulated the energy into a giant monster. The monster attacked Shadow, but Shadow created a portal under his feet and disappeared into it. He reappeared behind Sinestro and fired a shadow blast at pointblank range.

Pluto was being forced into a corner by Livewire. If the electrical girl wasn't so evil, he would've been distracted by her scant outfit. She blasted him with electricity, forcing him to absorb it. Despite his magically empowered invulnerability, he could still feel pain. It stung like hell and he didn't know how much he could take. He eyed a fire hydrant with his eyes and got an idea. Using his levitation powers, he turned on the hydrant and sent a blast of water at Livewire. She screamed as the fire hit her causing her to shock herself with her own powers. Pluto rushed away so he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. His body was smoking a bit and his coat was charred as well as smoke rising from his hair. He groaned. His hair was also sparking a bit. He would have to fix his do later.

Draco and Volcanica took to the air, firing fireballs at one another. Draco dodged and fire a jet of flames at the female pyrokinetic. She avoided the blast and fired a more powerful torrent of flames at the draconic Knight. Draco focused and raised up a wall of stone to block her attack. He then morphed into sand and became a sandstorm, blinding the villainess. He then reformed and fired a blast of telekinesis at her, sending her crashing into a building. She then fell into a dumpster before the lid slammed close.

Shadow was fighting with Sinestro using his shadow manipulation powers. Sinestro had conjured up a monster of pure yellow energy. It looked like a gorilla with horns, bat wings and sharp claws. To Shadow, it either reminded him of a gargoyle or one of his relatives. Shadow used the shadows to create giant king cobra to wrestle with the thing. He then used all his power to have his cobra crush Sinestro's monster. Sinesro fired a beam at Shadow and Shadow fired a beam of his own. Light met yellow energy. Shadow then focused his strength, the symbol on his forehead glowing, and sent the blast at Sinestro at full force. Sinestro got blown back and crashed into a wall before falling and crashing on top of a car.

The Knights regrouped. They were victorious.

"Too easy!" Pluto rejoiced, giving Draco a hi-five.

"You said it," Draco agreed, smiling, before pulling up his goggles. He noticed Shadow's somber expression. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't think this little test is over," Shadow replied. The Power of Sagittarius, which was 6th Sense, gave him a warning. At the same time, Draco's clairvoyance from the Power of Pisces, gave him a vision of something bigger.

"I think you're right," Draco's eyes narrowed before he pulled his goggles back down. The ground rumbled and shook as the three Knights, Draco, Shadowcobra and Pluto, pulled out their respective Zodiac Decks of the Dragon, Snake and Dog. All of a sudden, something BIG burst straight out of the asphalt road. The Knights stood confidently for what was to come.

When the dust subsided, standing before the Knights was a GIANT green robot with four glowing yellow eyes. It was about 100 feet tall and humanoid in appearance. It looked like an Eva unit from Neon Genesis Evangelion, but more technological and with no organic parts. The monstrous machine roared.

"HENSHIN!" Shadow commanded and they transformed.

"**ZODIAC FORCE! SNAKE/DRAGON/DOG!**" Purple, red and blue energy surrounded their respective Knights and donned the armors upon them. They then slid in the XL-Vent cards into their belt buckles, "XL-Vent: Excel Active!" activating the Excel Suits. The Knights, known also as the Zodiac Titans, charged upon Shadow's command, "ZODIAC TITANS! CHARGE!" Drawing out or activating their weapons, they did just that.

Draco was on the ground and fired a powerful torrent of flames at the mechanical behemoth. It roared and brought its fist down upon the Dragon Knight. Draco reacted and created a hold under his feet to escape.

Shadow was in the air, calling on the very shadows to assist him. Forming the shadows into hundreds of sharp daggers, he sent them directly at the monster's eyes, blinding it. Only 3 of the eyes were hit and the robot roared, firing a beam of energy at the Knight of Invisibility. True to his name, before the beam was fired, Shadow turned invisible, cloaking himself from the robot's visual scanners.

It was now Pluto's turn. Using the nanotech enhancements, he turned his right hand into an energy beam sword. The energy blade, or lightsaber, was bluish in color. He jumped up, his cape turning into batwings, and stabbed the creature in the joints connecting it's right arm to its shoulder. He then slashed down, slicing the arm away. It fell. Sparks flew from the part of the robot that had been cut, revealing the wires and circuits inside.

Draco sand morphed and flew into the wires, clogging up the robot's insides as he did with his sandy body. He then burst right out of its chest. The robot was weakened and was about to be destroyed.

The three Knights drew out their Final Vent cards and slid them into their respective card readers simultaneously. "Final Vent!" Cerberion, Dragonzer and Genosnaker all appeared, summoned forth by their masters.

"FROZEN HUNTER!"

"COMBUSTION DRAGON KICK!"

"GENOCIDE CRUSH!"

All three Final Vents struck the monster, causing it to explode. The Knights then watched as the city shimmered, replaced by the metal walls of the holographic training room. The League members watched in awe and applauded the three. Batman, however, still held a stoic expression, bur was impressed nonetheless.

Later, after much consideration, the three Zodiac Knights were signed on as official members of the Justice League, as were Blackfire and Jinx who proved themselves to be trustworthy. Later, Megami/Moon and Eri/Venus, who showed up with the rest of Titans East, came to congratulate them.


End file.
